Persona 4: Return
by byakuyaangel1912
Summary: P4R: Several month later, Souji returns to Inaba for another year. Everything was going quite well, until a killer decided to show up and the midnight channel returned. Will he and his friends be able to solve the mystery?
1. Return

"Where…where am I?"

"Welcome to the Velvet Room…" _Welcome?...Velvet Room?... Igor?_ Souji Seta thought to himself as his white blur vision cleared. He looked around and found himself sitting on a chair, facing an antique rectangular table and a large blue armchair in the middle of a small room. Then he spotted a large window behind him. He standing up quickly and head toward the window. To his surprise, he did not see anything else outside the window except fog. A very thick _fog._

"I see you were surprise as well." A voice come out suddenly, startled him. Turning around, he saw Igor sit on the large blue armchair and a girl that looked like Margaret standing beside him. "Have a seat, my boy," Igor said, gestured Souji to sit at the chair he sit earlier.

"Where am i?"Souji asked as he sits down. "And most important, why am I here?" Igor chuckled, seeing the confused look on the silver hair teenager and his assistant.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room…or should I say welcome back."

"Master…" Igor's assistant interrupted. "If I may be correct, my sister has told me about a man before. Is this the exact man?" Igor nodded. "Then why has this man returned? I believe our assistance is no longer necessary. Has this happened before?"

"No…not at all my dear." Igor chuckled. "But we can say that this young man returned because it was his destiny. And because of that, we should provide any assistance he needed" he looked at Souji and smiling.

"But I haven't entered a contract…"

"You will enter a contract later. When is it happen, I do not know."

"Is it Izanami?"Souji asked. Igor chuckled.

"Maybe and maybe not. However, remember, everything occurred to you is tied to your fate. It must be your destiny that brings you back here. It must be your destiny that you will enter the contract. It must be your destiny that there a specific reason and truth waiting for you to be unfolded that will answer your entire question. You see all of this happen because it was your destiny, Souji Seta."

'_My destiny…'_Souji thought to himself before letting out a small chuckle. "I guess I should see this till the end like last time, huh?" He smiled as Igor chuckled, glad that he understands.

"Indeed. Now let see your fate shall we?" Igor smiled as he waved his hand over the table. A deck of tarot card materializing in front of them. He waved his hand again, causing the eight random cards to fall into an octagon pattern.

"Now let's see…"he waved his hand, flipping a card. "…the Fool in upright position. This card represents a new beginning, a journey, a fresh start in any aspect of your life. You will face difficult challenges. Therefore, you must face this problem with energy, optimism and faith which will ensure a positive outcome."Souji nodded. Igor chuckled and flipping another card.

"…the Fortune in upright position. This card represents a good luck. You will face an unexpected event or encounter. Trust your heart it will bring a good result. It also says that you will find someone special on your …interesting isn't it?" He chuckled. Souji nodded lightly, smiled embarrassedly.

_' Someone special...'_

"And lastly…" Igor flipped another card.

"Death in reversed position. This card reversed tells you that you are powerless to resist or fight the inevitable. Nevertheless, the bond you have created with your friend will help you see this through the end." He waved his hand again, causing the cards to vanish.

"I don't quiet understand…"he sighed before yawning lightly.

"It's alright, my boy. You will understand as you ventured deep further inside the problem." Igor smiled and chuckled. "Nevertheless, we will be here if you need any of our assistance. Trust me, you will."

"It was nice to meet you, the chosen one." Igor's assistant said, smiling. "By the way, im Elizabeth."

"Till we meet again…Souji Seta…"Igor smiled as Souji's vision begins to blur. The only sound he heard was a girl voice.

* * *

'_Yasoinaba is a peaceful small rural town. This placed is famous with the legendary inn…'_

Blinking and rubbing his eyes, Souji Seta awoke by the female announcer's voice. He was sitting on the chair, lining along the wall in the subway. Yawning lightly, he looked around the subway. It was nearly empty except for a few peoples. He spotted an old man leaning at the wall, reading a newspaper. A young boy was drinking a juice and a young girl playing with her mom. The girl noticed Souji was staring at her, waving her hand while smiling happily. Souji smiled back.

"_The next train destination is Yasoinaba. Everyone is advice to not standing closer to the rail. Thank you."_

Souji smiled as the train ride to Yasoinaba arrived. Standing up, he slung his bag over his shoulder, moving inside the train. Sitting on the chair near the door, he takes out his phone. A huge smiled on his face.

* * *

'_Uncle Dojima, I will arrive in two hours. Please do not tell anyone about this-Souji Seta'_

A huge smiled was spread across Ryotaro Dojima as he reading a text message Souji send him. '_Damn you Souji…Nanako is going to kill me about this'._ He thought to himself, a sweat coming out from his forehead. Apparently, no one knows about Souji arrival, except him. They have planned it secretly three month ago. Nanako is going to be extremely mad if she find out about this. The image of his beloved, innocent daughter mad at him, making he sweat horribly. Flipping his phone, he types a message to Souji.

'_I hope you happy Souji Seta…' _

* * *

"Dammit…math sucks…school sucks…everything sucks…"a young spiky brown haired teenager, Yosuke Hanamura sighed deeply, his face flat on his table.

"Geez… get a grip Yosuke."Another young brown-haired teenager who was sitting in front of him, Chie Satonaka sighed deeply. "It only been two weeks since the school new semester started" she said, making Yosuke groaned.

"Chie was right, Yosuke…"a long and elegant black haired teenager who was sitting beside her, Yukiko Amagi interrupted.

"I know that. It just… this year seems empty without _him_…,"he said while ruffling his spiky hair. Chie and Yukiko nodded slowly, their expression changed. "We miss him a lot huh?"

"Yeah…"Chie sad expression changed into cheerful one. "Cheer up, im sure he will come back anytime. Now… let's go meet Nanako-chan. We promised her that we come to her house today and watch my new movies right?" Yosuke and Yukiko nodded while smiling.

"…Yeah. Let's go meet the others" Standing up, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko walk toward the door and open it, revealed a boy with a bleached-blonde swept-back, Kanji Tatsumi, a blue-haired girl,Naoto Shirogane and a girl with a reddish brown hair tied in two pigtails, Rise who was just about to open the door.

"Yosuke-senpai, Chie-senpai, Yukiko-senpai! I was just about to call you." Rise said shocked.

"We are just about to call you too."Chie laughed while closing the door as they exit their class. She looked at Kanji and Naoto who was standing beside Rise and smiled.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked. Kanji and Naoto nodded.

"As a matter of fact, we are."Naoto said, smiling. "So…let's go shall we?" They nodded and moving toward the stairs to exit their school.

_' Ok, but__ you owe me Souji. Im dead if Nanako found out about this-Ryotaro Dojima'_

He chuckled as he read a message his uncle send him. It was true that Nanako is going to be mad if she found out about this. Sighing softly, he looked around the train car. It was empty except for a few travelers. Everyone else seemed to have disembarked at the last station before Yasoinaba Station. He spotted the young girl he met before sitting not so far from him. The young girl's mom noticed he was staring at her daughter. Standing up, she moves closer to Souji.

"Hello young man." She smiled at Souji as she took a sit next to him. Souji smiled back.

"Hello madam. I am sorry I was staring at your daughter earlier. I didn't mean anything." He apologized. The woman chuckled, waving her hand.

"Don't worry, its ok. You seem a nice man to me." Souji smiled. "Judging by your face, I say that you've been here before?" The woman guessed. Souji chuckled.

"Indeed I am. How did you know that?" he asked.

"I live here for almost 30 years, young man. I almost recognized all of the people that come and live here in Inaba." She giggled, amused by the surprised look on the silver hair teenager.

"You live here that long?" He asked. The woman nodded and smiled.

"Yeah…well, I have to go. Bye." She nodded, extending her hand for Souji to shake. "It was nice to meet you." Souji smiled, shaking her hand.

"It was nice to meet you too madam." They exchanged a smile as the woman stands up and walking away from him. Souji watched the woman go back to her daughter. Her daughter looked at him waving her hand and smiling happily. Souji chuckled as he waves his hand.

'_Yasoinaba…Yasoinaba…'_

'_Finally…' _Souji thought to himself as the train passed along the dark tunnel. Smiling to himself, he peered out the window and gazed upon the countryside. Sakura trees has began to blossom marked the beginning of spring. The dark green grass was blow by the slow and calm wind. The sky was clear and flock of birds flying freely around. Chuckling, Souji imagining the look from Nanako and his friends when they find out about this.

Gazing back at the countryside, he remembered Igor's words. He had hopes for a normal year in Inaba this time, but that not going to happen. A new problem has occurred .The reason why he came back to the Velvet Room is waiting to be discover, along with his friend. '_I guess I'll do what I can…' _he thought to himself, a smiled spread across his face. Reaching out his phone inside his jacket pocket, he flipped the phone and typing a message.

'_Uncle Dojima, I will arrive at the station in few a minute.-Souji Seta'_

* * *

A big smile once again spread cross Dojima face. Apparently, he was just arrived at the station when he received the messages. He locks his car and sits at the nearest bench.

"Good thing Nanako wasn't at home when I go out..." he sighed deeply while pulled out a carton of cigarette. He lights the cigarette and blow a smoke.

"I wonder what she's doing right now…"

* * *

"Hello…Dad…" a girl with short brown hair tied in two ponytails, Nanako Dojima called softly as she enter her house followed by Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Naoto, Rise, Kanji and Teddie.

"Where's your dad, Nanako?" Yosuke asked while looking around. Nanako shook her head, smiled slightly.

"Dad's not here. He probably was handling another case right now." she sighed softly.

'_Case?' _Naoto thought to herself. '_Weird though. I did not get any call from headquarter…did something has happened?'_

"Oh, then he don't mind if we watch movies at your house, Nanako-chan?" Chie asked worriedly. Nanako smiled and shook her head happily. They smiled and move inside the hall. The boys were sitting around the tatami, chatting as the girls go prepare a snack.

"So senpai… what movie are we going to watch today?" Kanji asked at Yosuke who was listening to his earphone.

"Don't know…" he said as he takes off his earphone from his ear and sigh. "Maybe another kungfu movie. I'm 100 percent sure of it. Come on, this is Chie we're talking about."

"Yeah…" Kanji nodded and sighed deeply. Yosuke was about to put his earphone back when he saw Kanji pulled out a platypus doll with a needle and a roll of thread.

"Nice." Yosuke praised. Kanji scratched back of his head embarrassedly as he handed Yosuke the doll. "It's nothing senpai, really."

"Nothing? Dude, this is awesome!" Yosuke said amused as he and Teddie inspecting the doll. "If you sell this in Junes, I'm sure it will boost my family business."

"Yeah, Kanji-chan." Teddie said as he moves the platypus doll's arm. "I didn't know you were good at making doll. When is this start? Can you teach me?" he asked eagerly.

"Careful with that, Teddie. It not finished yet." He said as he took back the doll from Teddie's hand. He inspecting the doll and smiling to himself. "Actually I already give up from making doll long time ago…"Kanji paused, sighing softly. "But it all changed after I meet Souji-senpai. He made me realize that I don't need to act tough or doing anything manly to prove that I'm a man. Just be yourself and protect the one you love." He stopped, smiling brightly. Yosuke smiled and patted Kanji's back while Teddie's eyes full of tear.

"Man, that's cool."Yosuke laughed while looking back at the doll in Kanji's hand. "But seriously, this is awesome! Did anyone else know about this other than us?"

"Yeah, I show this to Rise and Yukiko-senpai once for them to comment. I was planning to give this doll to Nanako today anyway. But it looked like the doll not finished yet."

"You need help?" Yosuke offered as he took a seat next to Kanji. Kanji nodded.

"What about me? I want to help too. Pleasee, please, pleaseee…" Teddie asked eagerly. Yosuke and Kanji sighed deeply.

"Ok, ok!" Yosuke shouted annoyingly. Teddie smiled brightly as he took a seat beside Yosuke. Kanji looked at Teddie who was just stabbing a needle at the doll rapidly and laughing.

"You know what, senpai…"

"What?"

"If I were you, I will be crazy having him inside my house and living with me. I feel sorry for you senpai."

"Thank you Kanji. Thank you for understand…"

* * *

Rise hummed happily, as she put the one of the ingredients into the pot and stirred it. Glancing around, she saw Chie was cutting vegetables and meats while Yukiko and Nanako arranging plates on the table.

"Rise, I thought we're going to make a snack." Naoto who was standing next to her, asked curiously.

"We're going to. But it's getting late so we decide to make dinner instead of snack, Naoto." She explained happily. Naoto nodded and smiled.

"So…you need my assistance?" she offered. Rise nodded and smiled happily. Naoto smiled.

"What're we cooking right now, Rise?" Naoto asked while raising her eyebrows at Chie and Yukiko who was chatting quietly. She noticed a faint blush on Chie's cheek. However, she decided to ignore it.

"Curry fried rice."

"I see…" Naoto nodded as she saw Chie and Yukiko coming toward them carried the ingredients. Yukiko was smiling while Chie was still blushing slightly.

"What exactly happen with you two?" Naoto asked. Yukiko waved her hand and smiling mischievously.

"Oh, it's _nothing_ Naoto-kun." she said, looking at the blushing Chie and smiling. "How's the curry?" she asked as she handed Rise the ingredients.

"Almost done, Yukiko-senpai." said Rise happily while putting the ingredients into the pot and stirred it.

"Ok now, Chie and I going to prepare the fried rice." Yukiko paused, looking at Naoto and smiling. "Naoto, you're going to help us too."

"S-sure." Naoto nodded quickly and follow Yukiko and Chie who was pulling out the ingredients they need at refrigerator.

"Hmm…it looked like we short on ingredients." Yukiko said while looking at the ingredients they placed at table. Chie nodded while inspecting the ingredients.

"Naoto-kun, can you go and buy the ingredients?" Chie asked.

"Sure, Chie-senpai" Naoto nodded. Chie smiled while writing the list of ingredients on a piece of paper. She folded it and gave it to Naoto.

"Here's the list and the money inside." Naoto nodded, putting the paper into her pocket.

"Well then, I'll be going." Naoto nodded to Yukiko and Chie while walking toward the door.

"Come back fast Naoto-kun!"

"Don't forget to buy Animal Cracker, Naoto!"

Naoto chuckled as she closed the door. Sighing softly, she makes her way to the Junes Department Store.

* * *

"Uncle Dojima…"

"There you are, Souji. I'm glad to see you again." Dojima smiled as he embraced his nephew.

"I'm glad to see you too." Souji chuckled as Dojima let go of him.

"You better be. Nanako was going to kill me if she find out about this." Dojima sighing. "Oh well… at least this well planned surprise worth it."

"I'm sorry about that." Souji apologized. Dojima smiled, ruffling Souji hair affectionately.

"Hey, it's ok. Come on, we better get going now." He led Souji to his car.

"Still the same car?" Souji asked. Dojima laughed loudly.

"Yeah, this car holds a lot of great memories. It'll be a waste if I throw it away." The two got into the car, and Dojima started driving away from the train station. Souji smiled as he saw the familiar places in Inaba.

'_I miss this place a lot…' _admitted Souji as they passing through Central Shopping District. It was completely different. The business was booming. All of the stores in Central Shopping District were full of costumers, making Souji hard to believe.

"Alright, we're here." Dojima said while smirking. Souji raised his eyesbrow as they exit the car.

"Junes Department Store?"

* * *

'_Every day's great at your Junes!'_

Naoto growled quietly when she heard that song. It has been playing repeatedly and it really annoyed her, probably everyone in the store. Sighing, she continues searching the ingredient she needed.

"Umm…let see…black pepper sauce." Naoto said as she reading the list given. She takes the ingredient and put it into the basket.

"I wonder what they're going to do with these many ingredients." Naoto take a look inside the basket before pick it up. "I-It's very heavy…" Naoto gasped, trying to keep herself from falling down.

"I think that's all the ingredient they needed." Naoto read the list again and confirm it. "Now I just have to pa-" her word was stuck in her throat when she spotted a familiar figure in front of her.

'_No, it can't be!'_ thought Naoto as she hid herself, heartbeat quicken.

"Souji- senpai?"

* * *

**Alright! Im done with chapter one. Please RnR ^_^. Enjoy! **


	2. We meet again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4. If I do, I would have make a game based on this fanfic already.**

* * *

"Hm, what is it, Souji?" asked Dojima at Souji who was looking around the store curiously. Sighing softly, Souji shook his head.

"It…was nothing. I'm sorry." he apologized._ 'Weird though…I thought I hear someone calling my name…'_

"Well anyway, what do you think we should make for Nanako?" Dojima asked.

"Anything fine, I guess. If it was from you, she sure going to like it." Souji said with a smile.

"Hahaha, sound like you knew her better than me." Dojima laughed as he walking forward to check the meat section. Souji smiled before catch up with him.

* * *

Outside Dojima's house, Naoto was panting heavily, Junes's brand plastic bag at each of her hand. She just arrived from the store recently.

"F-Finally…" said Naoto as she regained her breath. Sighing, she opened the door slowly. "I'm back."

"Welcome back, Naoto." Rise greet before sweatdropped. "Woah, what happened to you, Naoto? You look like someone who just having a marathon." she asked.

"It was _nothing_, Rise." said Naoto flatly, making Rise sweatdropped even more. Saying nothing, Naoto move inside, ignoring greet from the others. She put the large plastic bags at the table with a loud thud. Everyone was sweatdropping at this, making notes that Naoto was extremely pissed right now.

'_That seem very heavy to me. I bet she pissed about that.'_ thought Yosuke.

"Well…" she said, crossing her arm over her chest. "Is this _enough_ for you? Did I miss _anything_?" she said calmly, although it was more like a hissed by the others.

"Err…hahaha…" Chie laughed nervously while checking the large plastic bags. "Yes, this is e-enough. You did a g-good job. Hehehe…" she smiled before backing away a few feet.

"Naoto, we're really sorry about that. We'll make up for you." Yukiko apologized. Sighing softly, Naoto shook her head and smiled.

"It's ok senpai. However, please answer my question, what exactly are you going to do with this many ingredients. It was more than enough for a dinner."

"Hmm…you're right. I guess we got too excited about it." Yukiko giggled while looking at the ingredients." But we can take the leftover, right?"

"Indeed, you're right senpai. I'm sorry about my attitude before, senpai." Naoto apologized, bowing her head slightly.

"Hey, no need to apologized, Naoto-kun. We're friend right?" Chie said, smiling "Now that's settle, we can continue our cooking and make the most delicious food we ever tasted!"

"Yeah!" shouted the other girls.

"Hmph, more like the most horrible food we ever tasted." Yosuke snickered. The girls glaring at him for a second before went back to their cooking. Naoto looked at the others and thought to herself.

'_Should I tell them about senpai? Im not sure they will believe me. Maybe I should tell them.'_ She thought as she come closer to Chie and Yukiko. They noticed that, raised their eyebrows slightly.

"What is it, Naoto?" asked Yukiko curiously.

"Umm, senpai…" Naoto said softly, almost quietly. "Would you believe if I say that I saw Souji-senpai and Dojima-san at the store?"

"What! You saw them at the store?" asked Chie, even curious now. Naoto nodded.

"Are you sure, Naoto? Maybe it was just your imagination." Yukiko said.

"Yeah, Naoto. If he was here, we should have got a call from him. Besides, we all know that Dojima working right now. Right?" said Chie, arm crossed over her chest.

"That exactly what I thought Chie-senpai." Naoto nodded and sighing. "Maybe it was just my imagination"

'_But still…'_

"Hey, what are you guys talking about? I want to know too." asked Rise eagerly.

"Sorry, no can't do, Rise." said Chie while smiling. Naoto smiled, glad that Chie does not tell her.

"No fair." Rise pouted, her hand at her hip. "Well anyway…" she said, pointing a finger at the pot. " I think we're done with our cooking."

"Good. Now, let's serve it so we can watch some good _kungfu_ movies." Yukiko said, smiling at Chie.

* * *

"So, anything happened to you lately?" Dojima asked while driving. They have just finished buying everything they needed for the surprise party. Right now, they were on the way to the residence.

"Well, not much happened since I left. Mom and dad were happy about my result here, so they decided that I could have another year here." Souji said without taking his eyes off from the surrounding.

"That's good. Did you tell them about…you know…"said Dojima, a sweat coming out from his forehead. Souji chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I didn't tell them about it. Don't worry."

"Whew, I'm relieved." Dojima laughed. "Your mom's sure going to kill me if she knows anything bad happened to her son. But don't worry…" Dojima said, smiling sincerely. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you this year. I promise." Souji said nothing but nodded.

'_I'm sorry, uncle Dojima. I'm not sure this year would be the same or different from the last year.'_

"Alright, we're here." Dojima said happily, interrupting Souji thought. Looking in front of him was Dojima's house. Souji smiled as sweet memories at that house flash through his mind.

* * *

'_Oh, what would I give only to be with you?'_

'_You don't have to give me anything. You just have to give your heart.'_

'_For you, I give you more than my heart.'_

"This is…not a kungfu movie, right?" Yosuke asked without taking his eyes from the screen. Kanji shook his head.

"I don't know Yosuke- senpai. I thought kungfu movie more like beat up and kick some badass people. But I don't see any of that since we watch this movie…" Yosuke nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Chie?"

"Yes?"

"This is not a kungfu movie right?" asked Yosuke as he opened his eyes.

"What? This is a kungfu movie." Chie answered. A sweat started to form at her head. Her answer seem can't be accepted enough by Yosuke as a vein throbbed from his head.

"This is a kungfu movie? This is not a kungfu movie, dammit!" he growled and pointing his finger at the screen. "This is a romance movie. A romance movie!"

"Yosuke-senpai was right, Chie-senpai." Naoto interrupted. "This movie doesn't show any characteristics of kungfu movies. Besides…" she stopped, sweatdropped as well "I believe kungfu movie don't have a sparkling or flower background."

"See? Even Naoto was agreed with me." Yosuke nodded, crossed his arm at his chest.

"This definitely not a kungfu movie. Are you sure you bring the right movie, Chie-senpai?" Rise asked as she checked the cd case.

"I-I'm positive I bring the right cd" Chie said, cheek flushed with embarrassment and angry. "But, maybe I put the wrong cd in the wrong case…" she said the last quietly.

"You what!" Yosuke shouted.

"Oh come on. I-It not that bad." Yukiko said to calm them down. Her body was visibly shaking, trying hard to suppress her laughing fit. However, Yosuke noticed that.

"You knew this all the time, Yukiko?" he asked. Yukiko looked at him for a second before nodded and giggled.

"_Thanks_ a lot, Yukiko." Chie glared at her before looking back at Yosuke. "So? It's not hurt to watch a romance movie sometimes, Yosuke."

"It's about man pride, dammit!" shouted Yosuke. Those two stand up from their place and continued bickering as Yukiko tried to calm them down. Sighing, Naoto moves closer to Nanako who was watching the scene all the time.

"You ok, Nanako-chan?" she asked. Nanako nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I'm ok. It kinda reminds me when big bro was here." Nanako said with a sad expression on her face. That has stopped everyone from what they are doing. Yosuke and Chie have sit down to their place. The loud and chaos atmosphere become quiet.

"I miss big bro"

"So do us, Nanako." Yosuke said, his eyes never taking off from the table. Everyone seems really down. After a few moment later, a sound of car entered the garage filled the room.

"Is that noise coming from your dad car, Nanako-chan?" Chie asked. Nanako nodded her head.

"I'll go see dad." she stand up quickly and walk toward the door.

* * *

"Remember the plan, Souji?" Dojima asked as they exit the car. Souji nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I do." he closed the car door and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll wait here until you give me a signal." Dojima nodded and smiling happily.

"Alright. I cannot wait to see the look from Nanako when she saw you…"

"…and the look from Nanako when she angry with you." Souji joked, laughing a little.

"Why you make me remember about that…" Dojima winced before walking toward the door with plastic bags from Junes.

* * *

"Welcome back, Dad!" greeted Nanako as she hugged Dojima tightly. Dojima laughed and ruffled his daughter hair affectionately.

"I'm back. What're you doing when I wasn't home?" Dojima asked as her daughter leading him to the hall.

"We're eating and watching a movie. It was fun." Nanako giggled. Dojima stopped walking, raising his eyebrow.

"We? Who're you talking abou-"

"Hi, Dojima-san"

"Hey Dojima-san"

"Hey…"

"It nice to see you again, Dojima-san"

"Err…hi. Thanks for accompany Nanako for me." Dojima nodded to them before sighing. _'Damn, our plan ruined. There's nothing I can do now.'_ He thought._ 'The rest is up to you now, Souji"_

* * *

The loud beeping sound of the alarm from Dojima's car echoes the garage. The alarm hold for a few second before it stopped. This was a signal for Souji to enter the house. Smiling, he walked toward the door. He opened it slowly to make sure that no one heard him entered.

'_Huh?' _Souji raised his eyebrow when he saw a line of high school shoes. He recognized it immediately and smiling._ 'It's them.'_

* * *

"What's that?" Nanako asked excitedly, pointing her finger at the Junes brand plastic. Dojima shook his head but smiled.

"It's nothing. It's just groceries" Nanako nodded her head, appeared to be a little sad about it.

"Dojima-san, you just came back from the store, right?" Naoto asked suddenly, gaining attention from the others.

"Err…yeah."

"If I may ask, did you come alone or with someone?" she asked as Dojima started sweating.

"A-Alone. Why do you ask?" he stuttered. _'Did she suspect me?'_

"Weird though…" she said as she put her hand at her chin. "I thought I saw you at the store with _someone_"

"W-Well, I d-didn't com-"

"You don't have to ask him like that, Naoto" a familiar voice came out suddenly, surprising everyone. Eyes widened as they spotted a person standing while smiling. There was a gasp and squeals.

"Big bro!"

"Souji!

"Souji-kun!"

"Souji-senpai!"

"Sensei!"

Before Souji knew it, Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie tackled him, hugging and punching him at the same time.

"Souji, you bastard" said Yosuke as he playfully threw a punch at Souji's shoulder. "You even don't tell us about you're coming here."

"Yeah, that's kinda rude, senpai." Kanji patted Souji on the back, a bit roughly. "But, it's kinda cool."

"Sensei!" Teddie hugged Souji tightly and crying at his shirt. "I-I miss you so much. I thought you not going to come back and see us."

"I'm sorry, Teddie." Souji apologized and patted Teddie's head. "But, I'm here right now, right?" Teddie nodded and let go of Souji.

"Big bro, you jerk. Why you didn't tell me you were coming?" Nanako hugged him tightly, tear started to formed in her eyes.

"It's ok. I'm here now." Souji wiped off the tear from her eyes and smiled at her.

Chie and Yukiko both hugged him after Nanako released him. "You really should have called, Souji-kun." Chie hit his arm softly. "Now, you have got a detective going suspicious on you." Souji raised his eyebrow slightly.

"…Detective? You mean, Naoto?" he asked.

"Yeah, she said that she saw you at Junes. I guess she was right after all." Yukiko said while looking around. "Oh, there's she is." Souji moved his eyes and saw the detective who was looking at him all the time. Souji chuckled and came closer to her.

"So, I bet you're the one who calling me at the store, am I right?" Naoto looked away and lowered her cap to hide the blush that started to form on her cheeks.

"Err…yes. I was surprised when I saw you at Junes. Chie and Yukiko-senpai told me that was only my imagination but I doubt that. So that why I need a few…evidence to confirm my suspicion and I was right all along."

"I see." Souji shrugged before smiling. "I guess there's nothing can escape from your eyes, _detective prince_."

"Quit it, Souji-senpai." Naoto growled and punching his arm playfully. "You know I hate that nickname."

"Yeah, I know that. I'm sorry." Souji chuckled before been tackled to the ground by Rise.

"Souji-senpai, I miss you so much!" she said hugging him very tightly.

"Umm…Rise, I-I can't breathe…" Rise quickly let go of Souji and muttered an apology.

"It's ok, Rise." said Souji, waving his hands.

"I'm sorry, senpai. We were thinking about you, and then you suddenly come out of no way."

"Really? I'm sorry about that but I want to surprise everyone. Therefore, Dojima and I planned it secretly." Souji said looking at Dojima.

"You knew about this, dad?" Nanako asked her dad. Dojima nodded shakily. "You should have told me sooner." Nanako scolded him lightly, making him winced. The others are laughing at Dojima as he sweats horribly.

"Anyway, what're you doing? Souji asked as he looking around.

"We decided to watch a movie at Nanako's house today. Since it late, we decided to make dinner as well." Rise said pointing at the plate full of food. It was curry fried rice. The fried rice was done well except the curry. It was slimy, a mixture of green and red colored. The curry powder can be seen means that it was not stir well.

In addition, the curries are still boiling means that it was hot and spicy enough to make someone mouth bleeding.

"Well, what do you think senpai?" Rise winked at Souji and held the food in front of him.

"It's look…delicious." Souji sweat dropped.

"Really? Great. I bet you hungry right now. Have a seat, senpai." Souji nodded reluctantly and took a seat between Naoto and Yosuke. Yosuke crossed his arm at his chest and groaned.

"Dammit, why we're always become the girl's cooking test subject? No offence, Naoto." Naoto glared at Yosuke for a minute before looking to Souji.

"Are you okay, senpai? You looked pale." Naoto asked worriedly. Souji shook his head. Just then, Rise, Chie and Yukiko came out with a plate of _curry_ fried rice each on their hand. They placed it in front of the others.

"Ooohhhh, it looked delicious." Teddie said excitedly as he moved closer to take a smell of the food. "Arghhh! My eye's burning!" he rolled around the floor while crying. Kanji sweatdropped before moved to help him.

"Burning?" Yosuke asked as he moved closer to smell the food. "What the hell! I can feel the heat coming from this thing. How much curry powder did you used?"

"I don't know. Maybe a packet or two..." Chie said coolly.

"T-Two packet! Dammit, are you trying to kill us?" Yosuke said angrily, balling his fists. Chie narrowed her eyes and balling her fists as well. Rise however decided to ignored them and take a seat in front of Souji.

"What're you waiting for, senpai? Eat it before it cold."

"H-Huh?" was the only word Souji could say. Yosuke held Souji's shoulder and looked directly at his eyes.

"Souji, as your friend, I advice you…don't eat this food. EVER!" Kanji nodded and sweatdropped.

"I agree with Yosuke-senpai, senpai. This thing looked like it can kill you."

"Geez, could you just shut up and eat." Chie said angrily, stomping her foot. The boys nodded and sighed in defeat.

"We can't escape from this, huh?" Yosuke said sadly, as they scoop the food on the spoon "Well…here goes nothing." They put the food in their mouth and slowly chew it.

"This is…" Kanji's eyes widened.

"Bearrrryyy delicious!" said Teddie happily, as he scoops the food as many as he can in his mouth.

"I can't believe this. It's actually good." Yosuke and Souji nodded as they did the same as Teddie. Naoto chuckled when Souji choked but continue to eat anyway. Dojima and Nanako laughed at the others as they join them.

* * *

"Whew, I'm full." Yosuke leaned at the wall, rubbing his stomach. Souji and Kanji nodded, doing the same. Teddie burped, earning a giggled from Nanako.

"Told you that we can cook." Chie said proudly. Yukiko giggled and nodded.

"Yeah yeah, you're right, I'm wrong." Yosuke waving his hands coolly. Dojima laughed before looking over at the watch.

"It's getting late. You should probably go home already." They nodded, standing up quickly. After saying a quick goodbye to Nanako and Dojima, Souji accompanied them to the door.

"Anyway, it's good to see you again, partner" Yosuke smiled, punching Souji's shoulder lightly. "So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then." Souji nodded and smiled.

"See you later, senpai." Kanji give a quick patted at the back. Chie and Yukiko hugged and bid him goodnight. Rise hugged him tightly, same as Teddie.

"I'll see you later, Souji-senpai. Goodnight." Naoto smiled. Souji chuckled and closed the door quietly. Sighing softly, he moved inside the house. He saw Dojima and Nanako were cleaning the plate and table.

"Did you need some help?" Souji asked. Dojima shook his head and laughed.

"No. You should've rest. We're fine here." Souji nodded. After bid them goodnight, Souji went upstairs to his room. It was empty except a few boxes and a futon. Souji put his bag on the floor and spread out his futon. He turned off the light and laid down on his futon after a quick changed of his cloth. He lay there thinking about what has happened to him today. He has returned to the velvet room. However, what the reason he has returned was unknown. Closing his eyes, he trying to remember what Igor has said to him.

'_Remember, everything occurred to you is tied to your fate. It must be your destiny that brings you back here. It must be your destiny that you will enter the contract. It must be your destiny that there a specific reason and truth waiting for you to be unfolded that will answer your entire question. You see all of this happen because it was your destiny, Souji Seta._

"My destiny…" Souji looked at his hands before chuckled. Standing up, he walked to the window and lift up the curtain. The night was quiet and peaceful. The stars can see very clearly. Souji smiled as he gazed at the sky.

'_Let's hope that this year would be better…for everyone.'_


	3. Of dream and reality

"Where's your dad, Nanako?" Souji asked he looked around. He just woke up from sleeping. After taking a bath, he went downstairs, only to found Nanako was preparing a breakfast.

"Dad? He just left." Nanako answered, pouring tea in the cups at the table.

"I see…" Souji nodded. He looked at the table and raised his eyebrow. The table was full of food. It was too much for breakfast. "Nanako, that looked too much for us to eat." Nanako giggled as she took a seat beside him.

"It's not for us, Big bro." Nanako laughed. "It's for dad's partner. They just left before eating." Souji raised his eyebrow.

"Partner?" he asked. Nanako nodded as she began to eat. Souji nodded, began eating as well.

'_Partner, huh? I wonder who it is… I hope it not like Adachi.' _he took a quick glance at the untouched food and smiled._ 'But it looked like his partner really has a big appetite.'_ he chuckled and continue to eat quietly.

* * *

"Hurry up, Big bro!" Nanako called Souji, as she ran forward. Souji shook his head.

"Careful, Nanako. It's slippery. You're going to fall if you keep running like that." he said worriedly. Nanako pouted and walk beside him. Souji chuckled, ruffling Nanako's hair.

It was raining just after they finished eating. Souji chuckled when he remembered how panic Nanako was when she heard the rain. She quickly went out and come back with wet clothes in her hand. She pouted when Souji laughed at her. After cleaning the plate and hanging the clothes, they left the house to go to their school.

"Alright we're here." Nanako said happily as they arrived at the junction at Samegawa Flood Plain. "Bye. See you later, Big bro." she waved her hand as they separated. Souji smiled, waving his hand as well. He stayed there until Nanako out from his sight. Sighing softly, he continues his way to the school.

'_I wonder what class I would be this year…'_ he thought to himself and chuckled. He slowed his pace when he saw a thick fog had form and a few second later, it's completely covered the plain. The quiet and humid surrounding would make anybody scared.

'_Weird though…it was so quiet'_ he thought while eyeing his surrounding carefully before sighing. "I guess it was nothing." he nodded and began to walk.

"Are you sure it was nothing?" a voice came out suddenly, surprising him. He turned around quickly, umbrella dropped only to saw an old man standing while chuckled. Felt his body relaxed, he moved toward the old man.

"Did I scare you, young man?" the old man asked. Souji nodded and glanced at the old man appearance. He has a silver hair and a long goatee that reached his chest. His hair reached his shoulder. In addition, he wore a long hat that covered his eyes and half of his face. He has a smoke pipe at his mouth. He wore a black tuxedo with a back and white stripped tie and a pair of white gloves. He was holding an umbrella at his right hand and a weird looking bag in his left hand.

"Umm, not really sir…" Souji answered with a frown. The old man eyes laughed before widening his eyes slightly and chuckled.

"Oh how rude for me not to introduced my name." he said extending his right hand. "My name is Hideyoshi Takumi." Souji smiled and shaking his hand.

"My name is Souji Seta. Nice to meet you, Takumi-san." Hideyoshi waving his hand and smiled.

"Ah, such a beautiful name. You're indeed a very polite man, Seta-kun. But please just called me Hideyoshi." Souji nodded although reluctantly.

"Where're you going Seta-kun?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I'm going to school but the fog…"

"It's blocking your way and sight, right?" Hideyoshi said with a smirk. Souji nodded. "But still, does it stop you from reaching the place you want to go… or from achieve something you want?" Souji raised his eyebrow, making Hideyoshi chuckled.

"Hmm…what do you know about fog, Seta-kun?" he asked, walking forward.

"Fog is a combination between water droplets or ice crystal. It distinguished from mist by its density and decrease visibility. It also can make someone who got trapped by it easily confused." Souji answered, doing the same as Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi nodded and chuckled. "Why do you asked?"

"Indeed you're right. What I am trying to say is…life is just like someone who got trap by the fog." Souji shook his head and raised his eyebrow.

"I don't understand." Hideyoshi chuckled.

"What I meant are we were covered by the fog. There was nothing around us except the blurred, clouded and obscured fog. We do not know what beyond the fog, which lays many possibilities. However, if we stay here, reminisced about the past and wait for others help…we wouldn't get out from here and maybe trapped inside here for how long? I don't know." He stopped walking and looking back at Souji and smiled "But what should we do if we want to get out from there, Seta-kun?"

"Keep moving forward, embrace for any possibilities…" Souji said as he passed by Hideyoshi.

"And you find what you're looking for…"

Suddenly the fog around them started to vanish and a few second later, the plain was clear and the rain has stopped. Souji looked around bewilderedly and completely confused. Turning around, he found himself standing in the middle of the road. The students who are passing by looked at him weirdly.

'_H-Huh? Where did he go?'_ he thought before lightly massage his forehead.

_'I don't understand anything.'_

"Good morning, senpai." A voice came out suddenly interrupting his thought. Turning around, he saw a familiar blue haired detective waving her hand and smiled.

"Oh it's you, Naoto. Good morning." Souji greet back and waving his hand as well. Naoto nodded before raising her eyebrow.

"What're you doing standing in the middle of the road?" she asked.

"Oh, that. It was nothing, I was thinking."

"I see." She nodded as she moved closer. "Senpai, you looked pale. Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Souji shook his head.

"I'm having a headache but it was nothing. I'm sorry I made you worried though." He apologized.

"It's ok but please do take care of your health. You are going to make us worried. You're our leader and…" she looked away, blushed lightly "one of my precious friends." Souji smiled.

"Thank you, Naoto. You're my precious friend as well." He said and chuckled. Naoto lowered her cap to hide her blush that seem have darken.

"Ummm…t-thanks." she stuttered, quickly looking at her watch. "Anyway, it's getting late, senpai. We should hurry."

"I guess so." He nodded with a smiled as he follow Naoto who was walking rather faster than he was.

* * *

"Hey, did you even listening to me?" a voluptuous female teacher who speaks in a sultry voice, Noriko Kashiwagi asked as she crossed her arm over her chest. "As I said before spring is not one of the four temperate seasons like you… brat said." She snorted at the girls. "It was a season of love." she grinned evilly and winked at the boy in front of her. The boys however tremble in fear and disgust. Suddenly someone knocked the door, send a wave of relieved to the students.

"Who is it?" she asked as the door opened. "Ah, what do you want Mrs. Nakayama?"

"Could you come here for a moment? I have something to discuss with you."

"Sure, whatever." She said lazily as she gets out from the class. The students who were watching her walking out from the class cheer in happiness.

"Man, I swear. For a second there, I thought she was going to seduce us." the boy who was sitting in front of Noriko Kashiwagi breathe a sigh of relief. Another boy who was sitting behind him nodded.

"Yeah… I don't want any nightmare this night."

"Me neither." they nodded. Yosuke who were listening at the conversation merely nodded before sighing.

"I swear, since the school started, we haven't learned anything from her." Chie nodded, sighing as well.

"Yeah, I wonder when she going to teach us something useful."

"She's not going to unless she overcomes her defeat at the beauty pageant, right?" Yukiko said, laughing a bit as well as Chie.

"Well yeah, but how's she going to overcome her defeat? By seducing us men?" replied Yosuke. "Oh, I felt so honored."

"Relax, Yosuke. It's not like she going to seduce you anyway." Chie and Yukiko laughed. Yosuke narrowed his eyes before putting his face flat on the table. It was then, Mrs. Kashiwagi enter the classroom with a smirk on her face.

"Alright, shut up and listen." she said loudly, gaining everyone attention. "Today we're so lucky to have a new member in this classroom. He was a transfer student from the city and ex student in this school. Does this person sound familiar to you?"

"Don't tell me it's _him_?" the girl in front of Chie muttered. Her friend who was sitting beside her raised her eyebrow.

"Err…who?"

"I can't believe you forgot about him. He was smart and handsome too."

"Oh, it's him!" the girl shouted and smiled. Chie who were watching them merely sighing before looking at Yosuke and Yukiko.

"Souji?"

"Yeah, it's him."

"And now without wasting my time, please come in." Mrs. Kashiwagi and the others look at the door curiously. Souji come in to the classroom. He stopped in front of the blackboard and waved his hand.

"Hey, it's Souji!"

"Souji-kun!"

"Pfft, took you long enough to notice." Mrs. Kashiwagi snorted, making everyone glared at her. "Well anyway, introduced yourself to everyone." Souji nodded.

"My name is Souji Seta. I live in city but I transfer here because of my parent's job. I'll be looking forward to study here this year." he bowed his head.

"Now choose where seat do you want. Just for you to know, my seat will always be yours." she winked at him. Souji sweatdropped and shook his head.

"Oh oh Mrs. Kashiwagi, he can seat beside me. It's empty." Chie said happily, pointing at the empty chair beside her. Mrs. Kashiwagi shrugged before pointing at the empty seat at Souji. He nodded and took a seat beside Chie.

"Now that has settled… now where're we? Ah, yes. Spring…"

"It looked like we're on the same class again huh?" Chie whispered and Yukiko giggled. Yosuke smiled and lightly punching Souji's shoulder.

"Nice to see you again, partner." Souji smiled. "Hey, I got an idea. Let's go to the food court after school. My treat. Oh, and bring Nanako too."

"Yeah, steak!"

"H-Hey I didn't say you can have s-"

"Steak! I want steak!" Chie pouted and crossed her arm over her chest. Yosuke growled.

"Fine! You can have steak! There, happy now?" he asked. Chie nodded happily. Souji and Yukiko laughed at them before paid attention at what Mrs. Kashiwagi talking about.

* * *

"Argh…Im broke." Yosuke sighed, his face flat on the table, gaining chuckle and laughter from the others. They're now sitting at their favorite place at the food court in Junes. At the table was a several type of fast food and drink they've order. "Well there goes my allowance this month."

"Thanks Yosuke-senpai for treating me." Rise hugged him lightly. He nodded, smiled perversely.

"Oh well, at least this worth it." he giggled before Chie hit him hard over his head. Those two stated to bickering and glared at each other.

"Here we go again…" Kanji sighed and shook his head while Yukiko and Nanako just giggled. Naoto however decided to ignore their childish argument.

"Senpai…" she whispered to Souji. " Are you still having a headache?" Souji shook his head.

"No, it's gone."

"I see. Good for you." they smiled before looking at the others. They apparently have calm down.

"Argh, dammit, why you've to do that?" Yosuke sighed, rubbing his poor head. Chie crossed her arm over her chest.

"You started it." she glared at him.

"W-What! I started it?" Yosuke growled. "Fine, whatever. I'm too hungry right now." he said, looking at the table. "Huh? Where's my steak?"

"Chie?"

"I don't know. You're the one who put it on the table."

"Kanji?"

"Don't know." Yosuke looked at Yukiko and Nanako who were merely shook their head. He knew Souji and Naoto wouldn't steal his food. That's mean only one person left…

"Teddie?" All eyes now focused on Teddie who was cleaning his mouth with a tissue. He noticed that, raised his eyebrow.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Y-You bastard! That's my steak you're eating." Yosuke shouted, reaching Teddie's neck and choke it.

"Ahhhh! Sensei, help me!"" Souji chuckled, standing up to help him.

* * *

"Hahaha, really?" Dojima asked.

"Hehe, Yeah, big bro and his friends treat me a steak. It was very delicious." Nanako said happily. Dojima nodded and looked at Souji.

"I see. Thank you for accompany her while im gone." Souji nodded and smiled. They are now sitting at the table, eating their dinner while watching the news. Feeling the news got boring to Nanako, she take the remote control and changed to another show.

"Nanako, what did I tell you about not to change the channel without permission?" Dojima scold her lightly.

"Sorry…" she apologized before pointing at the TV, eyes widening. "Hey it's Haruno Sisters!"

"Who?" Souji asked.

"What? You don't know about them, big bro? They are famous singers." she said happily "I like their song 'Summer Road' the most. It was a peaceful song." Souji chuckled.

"Really? I want to hear that son-" then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head. He winced, fighting the urge to faint. Dojima and Nanako noticed that, quickly reach to his side.

"Big bro, are you okay?" Nanako asked worriedly and almost crying.

"Y-Yeah. I am ok…"

"You should rest, Souji. It's ok. We can do the clean up." Dojima said. Souji nodded although reluctantly as he get up and make his way to his room. He comes inside the room and stops right in front of the sofa.

'_What happen…__to me…'_

Then he faint…

* * *

"Where am I?" Souji said as he looked around. He was now standing at somewhere covered with thick fog. The only thing he can see was a long red carpet that seems will lead him to some place he doesn't know. He shook his head, appeared too confused right now.

'_Do you seek for the trut__h…'_a faint voice came out suddenly, reaching his ear. He looked around bewilderedly, looking for the source of the voice.

'_Do you seek for truth?'_ the faint voice came out again. Seeing this is getting nowhere, he nodded.

"Yes." then the fog become less visible along the long red carpet. _'I guess I have to walking forward along the_ _carpet.' _Sighing, he begins to walk. The road was heavily visible and the temperature seems dropped. Then he stopped, right in front of something that looked like a big red door.

'_Do you seek for truth?'_ He opened the door and come inside. It seems to be a large room, covered with thick fog. There was something in the middle of the room but it was blurred.

'_If you__ want to seek for the truth… you've to overcome any possibilities…'_ then suddenly a big human-like shadow merged in front of him. It was black, its body and face covered with thick fog. It has a long cloak and long sword at its left hand and a staff at its right hand.

"W-What the-" he backing away and balling his fist, only to found that there's a katana at his right hand. "Huh? I don't remember having a katana in my hand." he tighten his gripped on the katana and growled. "Who are you?"

'_I am…'_ the shadow lift its right hand and growled. _'…your fear!'_ a bolt of thunder coming out from its hand, almost hitting Souji. Taking a deep breath, he rushed forward and slashed the shadow several times. However, his attack seem does not hurt it. He narrows his eyes as the shadow laughed. He closed his eyes, thinking something to defeat the shadow. Then he remembered something that he forgot over the past month. He raised his left hand and shouted.

"Zio!" an electric bolt came out of nowhere, hitting the shadow. The shadow growled for a moment before standing still.

'_Interesting…'_ the shadow said faintly as its body begin to disappear '_Till we meet again…Souji Seta.' _Souji watched the shadow until it was completely disappeared and out from his sight. He relaxed his body and massaging his forehead.

"What was…that?" It was then Souji's vision starting to blur. The only sound he heard was a faint voice of a girl who was crying.

* * *

As Souji sleeping at the sofa, the TV in front of him turned on suddenly. At the screen was a blurred image of a girl and a man at an unknown place.

'_What are…you doing?'_

'…_rry…'_

'_Hey! What're you doing?'_

'…_ive me…'_

'_W-Where...shing me?'_

'…_orry…'_

'_No!'_

The image became completely blurred. The only thing heard is the girl's faint screaming. It was then the TV turned off by itself.

* * *

**Alright! Im done with chapter three (cheers). Oh yeah, I have got Dojima a new partner. So ****whom do you think his new partner? Hehe, nevertheless, it was going to surprise you.**


End file.
